The Luck of A Snake
by Frida-Froz
Summary: Anata was just a normal girl who liked the anime Naruto. But what happens when she falls into the Naruto world and meets the one character she is scared of, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin! : STILL ON LONG TERM HOLD
1. Anata, The Computer and The Watch!

**Author's Note!:**

**Hello! It's Anak Kage here!**

**My story here 'The Luck of A Snake' is a re-written version of 'Orochimaru's Second Chance'. You see after I finished the last chapter of it there were so MANY mistakes such as incorrect sentences that didn't make sense, wrong spellings and the plot was just MESSED UP!…. So yeah nearly a year latter I have finally re-written it! **

**So please enjoy the story and remember to review. But if you don't like the story please save your time and don't send me a whole list of insults because I really don't know why you would bother. But to the people who DO like this story pretty please review! (puppy eyes)**

'humm'= What character is thinking in their head.

"Hello"= What character is when character is saying something

**CAPITAL IN BOLD= Jutsu **

The Luck of A Snake

Chapter 1: Anata, The Watch and The Computer

"_Will you remember me when I die?"_

"_Your asking a stupid question"_

"_Maybe I' am, maybe I'm not"_

"_I wont let you die"_

"_Then what if I disappear?"_

"_I'll find you"_

"Ugh!" I shouted as I sat up in my bed clinging to my head, unsure of what was happening in my mind.

Just a dream I said to myself. Just a dream. But a dream that I had been having for nearly everyday for a month…

Trying steadily to look at the time it was only 4am in the morning. It was way too early for me to be up since I just fell asleep 3 hours ago. So crawling under the sheets I tried to fall asleep once again.

"Sis! Wake up already!"

"Numufbu~" My face groaned into the pillow.

"If you don't wake up I'll eat your breakfast!"

The moment my little sister said that my body shot up from bed and ran to the stairs.

"Elphie don't YOU DARE!"

"Haha morning sis" The smaller girl walked back into the kitchen down stairs with a Cheshire cat smile across her face.

My name is Anata, I'm13 and I have short silver hair with brown eye's. I currently live with my mother and little sister that's a year younger than me ever since my dad died but my older sister is away travelling with her boyfriend.

Yawning I stretched back my arms and ruffled my silver hair. When I finally got down my mum and sister were already eating breakfast.

"Food~"

"Morning hun'. I gotta go now but take care"

"Wa', already?" I said pulling up a chair.

"Yeah, you know how worked up I get when a rich family book in!" My mum said cheerfully while she grabbed her bad and made her way to the door.

"Love you darlings see you later!"

"Bye!~" Elphie and I sang as she closed the door.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

A while later I was finishing off my food and Elphie was cleaning up some of the dishes.

"Flip! Anata mum forgot her phone again!"

"Well I ain't going out I'm still in my pyjamas!"

"Yeah but I have homework!"

"…. fine"

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Just under fifteen minutes later I was dress in my normal jeans and T-shit running towards my mum's restaurant. My mum and dad used to own it but ever since dad died mum manages it and cooks in there too.

I decided to take a short cut while I ran through the quiet street's and down in to a thin ally way.

While I was running a tall figure in a long purple coat was standing in front of me. "Hey~ Interested in this!" I stopped running, but kept my distance from the figure.

"Oh don't worry I don't bite!" The person had a playful feminine voice and made a rhyme as she spoke. (If you read my story 'Mrs Sakura?' can you guess who it is? *wink* *wink*)

The person pulled down their hood to revile a young woman in her later teens with night black hair, onyx black eye's but flawless skin smiling with her rosy cheeks.

"So do you want it?~"

"Who are you?" I asked not sure if I should trusted this person.

"Don't worry it's just a _watch_ my friend doesn't want it anymore but _you_ look like you would fine it useful!"

"Thanks but I don't have any money"

I was about to turn away and continue running but then the girl said "Isn't there something you really want? Doesn't everyone have a wish they want granted?"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Come on you don't have to believe me and this baby doesn't cost a thing! I just want it to be taken care of. Please." Her voice sounded playful until the last part.

"Um-" Before I could say anything else she held out a hand showing me an old Victorian classic pocket watch encrusted with gold and carefully made patterns.

"No way, and you want to get rid of it! It could cost a fortune!"

"Hey~ It isn't me who wants to get rid of it! I swear~ Heehee! Here ya GO!"

She lunged the watch towards me and ran straight away in the direction I came from.

'Strange woman…. I didn't even get her name' I thought to my self as I made my way to mum. But something kept in my mind the whole time after I retrieved the watch. 'What did the woman mean by a wish?…'

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

"Baby! Thank you so much!" Suddenly mum gave me a bone crushing hug in the middle of the kitchen.

The staff were already used to her child like behaviour and continued working. I hugged her back trying my best to breath.

"Oh! I got to get back cooking now! But do you want a lift home?"

"Yeah sure but don't you have to cook some food?"

"I got 5 minutes spare"

Without any complaints we both walked out of the back door and into mum's new car.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

We arrived home in 3 minutes flat thanks to the speed mum was driving. I love who ever invented seat belts!

"Your home quick sis" Elphie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah mum was driving"

"No wonder. I'm gonna hang out with Nicky and everyone see you later"

"Okay then be careful"

"Always am" She closed the door as she grabbed a pair of keys on the table.

That was my queue for the computer!

After about an hour of watching episodes 113-114 of Naruto Shippuden I started to get a little sleepy. Suddenly I felt something fall from my pocket and on to the floor with a 'clink' sound, when I looked down from the side of the chair I saw the golden watch.

"_Isn't there something you really want? Doesn't everyone have a wish they want granted?"_

The words of the girl from earlier rushed through my head like a bullet. For a moment I thought to my self that she was right. But even if I told anyone what I really wanted to wish for they would think I'm stupid…

'Pull your self together Anata! As if the wish thing was true!' I said to my self in determination that I had been tricked into taking in a cheap and fake nick-nack that no-one wanted. But another side of me was curious and wanted to see of this was true.

Time was still in the early hours of the day but my head still hadn't had much sleep. With the watch still curled up in my hand I decided to take a nap, not bothering to change my clothes.

My eyes were still half opened when my wish slipped out in a small whisper. "If I had a wish… it would be to visit the Naruto World…"

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

"aghaghh~" Yawning I sat up in bed again.

"Damn I left the computer on" I slowly started making my way towards the computer, but my legs felt like jelly. However I saw so sure I turned it off.

On the screen it was still playing the last episode I watched 'Eye of the Hawk'. It was the episode when it shows Orochimaru's past and the take over of Sasuke Uchiha. Only a few seconds of it were playing at the start.

'Should remember to clean up for once..' My room was a tip there were clothes and little stuff throw ever where and especially on the floor.

"SHIT!"

I could feel myself in slow motion fall towards the screen as I prepared to fall with a crash on the computer screen so I held my hands in front of my face, prepared for what was about to happen.

When I looked to see if I had crashed yet half of my arms were through the screen.

"HOLY MOLY MY ARMS ARE FRICKING GONE!"

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

With Orochimaru at the Grave (No ones point of view)

Orochimaru and Hiruzen Sarutobi were just about leaving from the cemetery until someone from a distance was shouting towards them.

"OIII Sense! Orochimaru wait up!" Jiraiya came running out of the distance towards the other two shinobi waving his hand in the air for a while with a grin on his face.

*BOOF*

Something fell from the sky and landed straight on to Jiraiya. Orochimaru and Hiruzen ran quickly to Jiraiya only to see a tanned silver haired girl on top of Jiraiya, who had his face on the ground. Jiraiya was silent from being knocked out but the girl looked up with her eye's still closed towards Hiruzen and Orochimaru. Just before she blacked out Orochimaru heard her mumble "Stupid w-atch"

**SO! What do you think! Please leave a review on what you think but please no seriously bad insults! … pweezzz **


	2. Don't Mess With Ninja's

_**Okay so this is Chapter 2! I forgot to mention please if you are reviewing can you tell me what you think is going to happen in this story? Heehee I just wanted to read what people thought was going to happen in later chapters ^_^**_

The Luck of A Snake 

Chapter 2: Don't mess with Ninjas!

Anata

My mind woke up before I did but the first thing I felt was pain coming from my head. I didn't open my eyes just yet but I grabbed my head as I tried to remember when I had bashed it.

"Look the kids awake!"

"Shush! I think she hurt her self"

'No way that sounds like Tsunade!.. Well younger version' I thought to my self while I slowly opened both my eyes.

"Y- Your-!"

I couldn't finish of my sentence while I stared straight at the Legendary three Sannin Ninjas and the younger 3rd Hokage!

"Hello!" I stood up immediately and bowed my head in respect… But instead of doing a simple head bow I bowed half my body. As soon as I did I felt embarrassed to my self, about my reactions being abit over-do when I felt my cheeks redden with heat.

"Aw hey! My names Tsunade what's yours?"

"Anata and I'm 13!"

"Haha I could see"

I looked over and saw the rest of Tsunade's famouse team.

'Okay, okay Anata! Keep calm and smile! Smile so Orochimaru wont flipping kill you!' Was all that ran through my flipping head.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Orochimaru

I observed the girl as she spoke casually to Tsunade. I scowled to my self because Tsunade shouldn't be acting so familiar with strangers especially to ones that fall from the sky.

"Hi! I'm Jiraiya!"

'Of course that idiot would behave worse than Tsunade' I thought. Was I the only one not thinking about acting so familiar?

My Sense pushed my shoulder abit towards the girl Anata as if to say 'Go on and say something to her'. But I didn't move, since I wanted him to react first. He got my answer and walked a little over to the other two who were talking away to Anata.

"Hello Anata. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and this here is my student Orochimaru" He pointed to me before continuing. "Please don't mind his stubbornness"

This girl looked straight at me and smiled.

That was the first time anyone who first looked at me smiled….

My body without even thinking walked up to her and calmly introduced myself. She smiled again and just said 'hi'.

My first impression was 'she is different' but I didn't have any feelings of friendship or love towards her.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Anata

'OH MY GOSH I JUST SPOKE TO OROCHIMARU!' I mean it was not like he's my favourite character or anything like that but to be in Naruto and to speak to anime/manga characters is any anime lovers dream!

But before I could continue talking to myself in happiness Hiruzen came over to me and looked down. This was giving me a horrid feeling.

"I'd hate to ruin our meeting Anata but it would seem you have entered the Hidden Leaf Village without permission and therefore you are to be taken to the Hokage to be tested and questioned to see if you are a threat"

Yep this was not going to be good.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

It didn't take long to get in to a meeting with the Hokage. But to me it felt like a flash since I was basically frightened, after all this was the old time of the Hidden Leaf and there was no telling what could possibly happen to me.

The 2nd Hokage sat in the centre of a long desk with a female elder on one side and an elder man on the other, however they were not the ones from the book. Suddenly two Ninjas from the Intelligence Division appeared at my side, in perfect timing the both of them did a jutsu hand sign as they placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju with worried eye's hoping there was going to be no pain. "Don't worry girl it is just to see if you are lying" He said in a truthful voice.

It was clear that he was not lying but I couldn't help but swallow air in to my throat.

'This was defiantly going to be a long talk….'

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Finally after over an hour of talking to the Hokage the decision was made that I would be put under full surveillance under a teacher who would train me to become a Ninja in order to prove my full loyally to Konoha. After all if I could never find away home, this village was going to be my new one!

When I walked out the door with the two Intelligence Division Ninjas still behind me I saw Hiruzen leaning on a wall.

"Well I'm glad to see it went okay. I'm just going to talk to the Hokage but feel free to talk to Tsunade, she and the other two are just outside"

I nodded happily and ran outside while the other Ninjas left me alone. I couldn't help the feeling of excitement and relief fill me. I was over the moon that I was given permission to stay and didn't even have to worry about the Ninja thing. If I had lied I would have been in big trouble, so all I had to say was I came from a different place and I didn't know where my family were and that I didn't know how I fell from the sky. Which was all true considering I really didn't know how the hell I got here or even from the sky!

When I got out I saw Tsunade with her back to me while she spoke to Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Tsunade!" I called. She turned around with a huge grin on her face and welcomed me over while Jiraiya speeded over to me.

"Hey so Anata how'd it go?" Jiraiya was the first to asked and like Tsunade he was in a good mood.

"It went great! I can stay here but I have to be put under full surveillance from a teach until I'm a proper Ninja"

"That's cool but how come you have to become a Ninja?"

"To prove my new loyalty to the village"

Jiraiya's smile increased the moment I made it clear I was staying. But his eye's told me he had a plan.

"That's great! That means we can show you around!"

Without a warning he grabbed my hand and ran. "Jiraiya you idiot don't forget us!" I heard Tsunade yell behind as she chased after us. But Orochimaru just held a board expression on his face and slowly followed.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

With Hiruzen Sarutobi (No-ones Point of view)

Hiruzen entered the Hokage's office while he watched his students drag their new friend towards the main roads of the village. He smiled to him self when he saw how happy they were that this girl name Anata was staying. But truthfully he was even surprised Orochimaru did not walk back home by now.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi you are aware old friend why we have summoned you here" Exclaimed the Hokage towards his old student.

"Yes Lord Hokage I' am aware"

"Good. You are to present Anata to Tsunade's family and inform her that she will be spending her time there until she is ready to move out. The family have already agreed to this matter and are looking forward to meeting her"

"Very well Lord Hokage, but may I ask who will be teaching Anata?"

"Kira Odi"

Hiruzen's eye's widened with only one thing on his mind. 'This girl is in for hell…'

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Back With Anata

"Oh hey Sense!"

Tsunade looked over to Hiruzen who calmly waved, while Jiraiya and Orochimaru were having a calm argument over the size of Jiraiya's head. But when I meant to say calm Orochimaru was the one who was calm and Jiraiya was the one fuming with an annoyed aura.

"Anata you will be staying over with Tsunade's until you are able to move-"

"Alright! Anata you can share my room I have a spear bed!"

Tsunade had cut off an annoyed Sarutobi from his speech but she was completely oblivious to the fact. But with no choice He just continued.

"But _Anata_ your Sense will be starting lessons with you first thing tomorrow morning on training ground 11, at 6am sharp. And one more thing don't piss Kira Odi off she has a bad temper"

So with that I watched as Hiruzen walked away, however I never knew there was a person called that in 'Naruto'.

"Lucky Tsunade. Hey Anata if you don't like it over at hers come stay with me!-"

All of a sudden a huge lump appeared on Jiraiya's head as he crouched down and grabbed his head in pain.

'Hey I just did that before!' I thought to my self.

"What the hell was that for _flat-chest!_"

"Maybe you should stop being a perv for once EGG HEAD!"

"Shut up FLAT CHEST!"

"No YOU SHUT UP EGG HEAD!"

"So I take it they do this a lot Orochimaru" I asked the Snake Sannin as we just stood there calmly watching the two bicker over 'flat chest' and 'egg head'.

"Yes"

"You don't talk a lot do you"

"There is no need for me to go on when I can just say a simple word"

"…. Is that the longest sentence you've ever said?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes"

He opened his mouth about to answer when Tsunade grabbed my arm and pulled me way from Jiraiya who was on the floor and Orochimaru who just stood still.

"See you guy's tomorrow! Come on Anata I can't wait to show you my house"

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

"HOLLY S**T YOU FRICKING LIVE HERE!"

'I think I just died…' I never knew Tsunade lived in a flipping mansion, but then again I shouldn't have been surprised she was the granddaughter of the first Hokage.

Tsunade just laughed at my shocked face that just stared at the bloody big house.

"Yep! Come on in"

When we got inside I was greeted by her parents, they seemed like nice people who were decent. After Tsunade showed me the rooms of the house it was already getting late.

"Mother can we have pizza?"

"Sure it would take long" Shouted Tsunade's parents from the kitchen

"Okay then, pizza will be done in minute I'll see you down stairs"

"Sure" I watched as Tsunade ran down stairs.

When I looked out the window it was already dark. I felt my pockets to try and find the watch, but I couldn't feel anything.

"Oh shit! Where's the watch?"

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

With Orochimaru (No-One's Point of View)

The future Snake Sannin was not happy with the way Anata suddenly appeared from the sky like that, so with out anyone knowing he went back to the area of which she fell.

There by the Moon's light he could see something glimmer. As he walked up to it he saw a golden watch that had patterns carefully carved.

When he picked it up he looked at the engrave meant at the back.

_Send me back_

_Send me forwards_

_Through time_

_Though World_

_Dream or Reality_

_Sleep thy Wish Be Granted_

_Through death be Gone_

"Strange…" Mumbled the pale boy as he started to walk back the way he came. But he was oblivious to the other pair's of eye's around him that lurked in the shadows.

"So this is the new owner"

"It would seem so, the did girl loose the watch"

"Are you going to tell her how to get home?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"You are evil Anak"

"Yep! Let the fun begin!"

**Please review and say what you think! =D**


	3. Training, Talking, Timing

**Yay the re-write when much better then the old story =')**

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**

**Alyssaangel15**

**Immortal-Puppet-Otaku**

**Rockubyebaby**

**Heiryuu**

**Phantom130_5**

**Meff**

* * *

><p><span>The Luck of A Snake<span>

Chapter 3: Training, Talking, Timing

Anata

So far so good. I was making my way over to training ground 11 at around five to six feeling a bit nervous but excited at the same time. Tsunade lent me some of her clothes. I wore a simple black T-shirt with purple edges but under it a long netted top and plain black pants. They were much more comfortable than my old clothes, but I doubted they would stay nice for long.

_Flash Back_

Tsunade and I were eating at the table when she asked me who would be training me.

"You got to be kidding me! _She's _training you!"

"….Yes" I answered in a little tremble incase I said something wrong. "What's wrong with her?"

Tsunade's eye's widened and her skin went pale "Try not to die"

_End of Flash Back_

"Your late kid!"

A woman around 6 foot jumped off the tree in front of me and stood just a foot away. She wore similar clothes to Kakashi but had short light brown and dark eyes.

"Sorry I-"

Kira held her hand in my face and shut me up. "Your one minute late so run round the training ground 10 times! Every minute you are late each day means I'll just multiply your minutes by ten and make you run round. Got it"

"Yes"

"Good. Now get going!"

With no time to loose I took a quick glance at her threatening eye's and ran.

* * *

><p><span>Tsunade<span>

The day passed quick for me. All Sense made us do was meditate and make us practice our chakra control since we finished our dog walking D rank mission pretty early.

I was about to head up stairs and take a nap until the front door smashed open. Anata came in and fell on the floor. Head first…

"Anata!" When I got to her I picked her head up she just mumbled to me. "That- that woman I- I hate her!" and quickly passed out.

* * *

><p><span>Anata<span>

"Come on. Anata wake up!"

My body was being pushed side to side by Tsunade as she nudged me to get out of bed.

"Fine~ I'm awake already~"

"Then hurry up Its already ten to six"

"…. WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to make a fool of me?"<p>

"No Kira Sense I swear!"

"20 laps round the training ground then use the information I gave you yesterday on chakra control to walk up a tree!"

"Okay!"

'And I thought Gai Sense was bad!'

"Get going!"

"Gah!"

* * *

><p>Finally after ten hours of full training from Kira I left for the village market. Parts of my clothing were ripped but it wasn't so big that it looked like I held a mad cat, however I had to get a needle and some thread so I could sow it up before Tsunade could see. As I walked on I was still tired, some people stared at me like I was a rare animal but I ignored it.<p>

When I looked ahead a large crowed of women were gathered around a colourful tent. Getting curious I decided to have a look at what was going on.

"Come on people! Magic fortune telling on love for only 3 yen! Come on Ladies we don't want to be single for ever right!"

"Excuse me Coming through" I pushed my way through the crowed only to see the same woman that gave me the watch back home.

"You!" I pointed a finger at her and she looked at me with big innocent eye's.

"Oh hello! Come with me!"

The woman grabbed my arm and dragged me in the tent where another woman with long black hair got off a chair. "So you're the kid"

"Yep! I told you she'd be in this world!"

"Tch. Whatever I'm going to take over"

"Be my guest"

The woman didn't even glance back and arrogantly left the tent. Only leaving me and the other strange black haired woman. She turned to me and smiled dragging me to sit down on another chair.

"You must be wondering why you're here right?"

"Yeah. Wait how can you be here when I saw you back in my world?"

"I think an introduction is necessary first. My name is Anak Kage and I'm a dimensional witch" My jaw dropped to the floor, she just smiled to calmly and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Close your mouth unless you want to eat flies~" She spoke in a airy voice.

"My name is Anata-"

"I know that I just wanted you to know my name"

"Okay then. What is a dimensional witch?"

"A witch than can grant wishes but at a price, but I also have the ability to travel through different worlds such as this"

"But this world is just an anime! A created fiction by a person"

"No this was already a world. The information was see through the eye's of a being on your dimension. They think this is a story or a fiction because they think they are making it as they go along. But you see they are wrong. Their minds are constantly collecting memories and visions of another world! Not always in the same looks but always the same history"

"Wo, wo, wo! So your saying this world is real and this ain't some crazy dream"

"Yep!"

"And that the every book and story in the world that is fiction happened in another world"

"Yep"

"…"

I was silent. I just didn't know what else to say.

"You see there are countless dimensions with their own worlds and moon's, but not every dimension is aware there is more than their own"

"Oh… okay then, but who was that woman before"

"The lady that just walked out was Kagura another dimensional witch however she is not the most friendliest"

"Right and that used to be her watch?"

'Please don't be her watch. Please don't be her watch' I chanted in my head, hoping the scary lady was not the previous owner of the missing watch.

"Yep!"

'Crap' I'm so doomed' I screamed in my thoughts.

"Oh you do know that if you loose the watch you can't go home"

"WHAT"

My body froze in fright. I would never get to see my sister's or my mum again! All thanks to a watch.

"You see the watch possesses travelling abilities. When I met you, your wish was to go to another world however Kagura and I thought the watch had lost its ability to travel since it is 1097 years old"

"How old are you?"

Anak's mouth hung open and she looked offended. "I'm not THAT old! It was passed down to us Meanie!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. You were saying"

Her head popped up and she smiled again as if nothing had happened.

"Right. I knew about your dream and thought there would be no harm in giving it to you. We both thought that the watch would only be able to transport the mind not the body however when you pronounced your wish…. It was granted"

"Wait how would the watch transport me back to where I came from if its loosing power"

"Simple, you just have to wear the watch around your neck and die"

"…. die?"

"Yep!"

I pale but as soon as I was about to speak Kagura came into the tent. "Anak get rid of the kid we have work to do"

"Okay. Sorry Anata but it was nice seeing you!"

* * *

><p>It was getting really late now, the sun had gone and the last time I saw a clock it said three to seven and that must have been half an hour ago by now.<p>

With out watching where I was going I bumped into something, or someone.

"Oh sorry!"

The person looked a little taller than me and looked like Orochimaru from behind. The boy turned round and glared at me.

'Oh great! Its Orochimaru!' I sang in a sarcastic way in my head.

"Eye's are meant for seeing things with"

"I know, I'm not stupid"

"Hm"

He started to walk away from me, but something told me say something.

"O- Orochimaru!" I shouted to him, he was already abit far from me but I ran to him when he stopped and looked back.

"Why… Why are you looking so down?"

"You don't know me" He only looked at me like I was nothing but yet something inside of me was not going to give up.

"Would you like to be friends?"

'Oh CRAP I just HAD to open my big mouth!' I screamed in my head. The question was totally random and out of the blue!

But he stopped and stared at me, still holding no emotion.

"Why"

I had to think of something quick or I would be in big trouble. Then I said the first idea that came in to my head, it was too nice but I had no other choice.

"Tsunade told me about your parents"

"So you pity me is that it" His voice was filled with venom and annoyance, but his eye's told another story. They were sad.

"Not really, but I know what its like to loose a parent"

His body calmed down and he relaxed a little. "What happened?" He sounded calm and interested in the a small way so I thought there would be no harm in telling him.

"I lost my dad when I was six. It was on Christmas eve and there was heavy snow and the street were full of snow and ice. My dad had to go out and collect some papers for his boss, so I went with him. But…" I could feel tears swell up in my eye's as I tried to fight them back "Someone was driving a car really fast on the road" That's it I couldn't take it any more, tears fell down my cheeks and my hands covered my face.

"Its okay I won't ask any more"

I couldn't see but I could hear Orochimaru's voice sympathise. I dried my face with my arm but then a tissue appeared in front of me.

"Here, its not been used"

I accepted the tissue with a mumbled thanks and dried my tears.

* * *

><p><span>Orochimaru<span>

I watched as the girl dried her tears. I could only guess to what had happened with her father. The driver couldn't stop the car and it killed her dad, but most terrifying of all she witnessed it. I didn't see the death of my parents but I will always miss them.

Anata's past was not like mine.

But there would be no harm in opening a little…. Would there?

Finally she was done with her tears. "Thank you Orochimaru" Anata looked up and smiled.

"You already said that" I plainly said, not meaning it to be that straightforward.

"I know. Do you want to walk home together"

"Do you know where I live?"

"No"

"Good, lets go"

She shrugged and jogged a little to my side.

"How was your training?" I asked a little curious to how she got on with the teacher from hell.

"It was tough and parts of my clothes got ripped!"

A small grin appeared on my face when Anata wasn't looking. I didn't want her to see. But the girl kept going on, talking and smiling. Her comments were amusing and she seemed more relaxed than before. "Anata do you always talk this much?"

"What?" She looked surprised and embarrassed as a small blush appeared on her face. "I dono…"

"You are weird…"

"Thanks?"

When we arrived at Tsunade's house we were only just out side the gate when my blonde haired team mate came running towards us.

"Anata? What took you so long and why are you with Orochimaru?"

"Sorry Tsunade! Me and Orochie were just talking"

I could feel a vein pop on my head as Anata proudly without hesitance called me 'Orochie'. I officially decided to class her as an idiot.

"Orochie!…. Well you two get on well" Tsunade said in a sly voice, sharing an mischievous grin to Anata.

"Well bye Orochie!"

"Will you shut up" I growled, but she didn't hear me.

All I could do was watch the two enter their house as I walked away. But something felt heavy in my pocket. The watch. I took it out and looked at it, but something was odd. The long hand of the clock pointed towards the house. Last time I had looked both hands were stuck on twelve and that was just before Anata came.

But I placed it back in my pocket and made my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope to get at least 4 reviews until the next update!<strong>

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time! T^T**


	4. The Other Side

The Other Side

Anata

Seven weeks have passed since I came to this world. But I already felt like I have been here for months thanks to Kira. She had been training me like I was a lazy super-human.

"What- what next!" I yelled in exhaustion.

Kira who was leaning on a tree got up and walked towards me.

"Well done kid. Your finished" She replied with no emotion but in a smock voice. Then suddenly she reached in her pocket and threw me a blue head-band.

"Really?" I shouted as I looked down at the blue head-band with the metal Konoha plate on it.

"Yeah… Now get the hell outta here!"

"Right! Thank you!"

I took one last glance at the moody woman and sprinted out the field. But before my vision was crowed by trees I could have sworn I saw her smile abit.

* * *

><p>Once I was in the shopping district I saw a dumpling shop, so I decided to go and grab a bite. The first thing I saw when I walked in was Jiraiya and Tsunade shouting to each other across a table. Meanwhile Orochimaru was quietly drinking green tea and Hiruzen Sarutobi was trying to calm the other two down, but failing…<p>

"Hello~" I tried calling out to them but I just got ignored, so I decided walk over instead of standing about.

Tsunade noticed me first and turned away from Jiraiya "Oh hey Anata" I said hello back and smiled. "Aren't you here early you don't finish until another hour"

I grinned widely and pulled out the head-band "I finished my training!"

Hiruzen smiled and put down his tea "Well done Anata"

I looked at Orochimaru hoping he would say _something_ or I was just getting my hopes too high up. But then as I was about to turn my head I saw a small smile faintly appear on his face.

I was about to say something but Jiraiya and Tsunade spoke to me loudly at the same time "Congratulations Anata now was can go on missions together!"

They looked at each other the moment they both stopped talking…

"Stop copying me egg head!"

"Nu- uh you copied me _flat_ chest!~"

That was it. The two future Sanin's started to argue again. I wanted to say something but again someone cut me off.

"Anata why don't you join us" Hiruzen politely implied, but the only spare chair was next to Orochimaru.

"S-sure"

Slowly I pulled out the chair and sat down. I didn't want to but I didn't want to be rude as my head slowly turned towards Orochimaru "Hi… how are you?"

'Nice…' I thought to my self sarcastically but Orochimaru didn't blank me surprisingly this time.

"I' am good thank you… How was your last training session?"

Something was different every time I spoke to Orochimaru. Since our last encounter seven weeks ago he always seems more… friendly every day.

"Oh, it was good thanks. Kira worked me like hell but you kind of got used to her"

I giggled scratching the back of my neck while I thought about all the training she put me through. But when I looked back Orochimaru was smiling and not like a mad man…

Jiraiya nudged Orochimaru's arm and slyly smiled at him "Wow Orochimaru do you have a crush on Anata?"

However Orochimaru glared darkly at the poor Jiraiya slouching lower in his seat. "Never mind! You don't have to be so scary about it!" Tsunade smiled and teased Jiraiya.

But Orochimaru was still not amused and replied harshly with out care before drinking his tea. "How foolish…"

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly. After having a meal with everyone back at the dumpling shop we went out for abit of sparing but when things were getting crazy me and Tsunade were called back to her house.<p>

Earlier before we left we were both given strict instructions by Hiruzen to meet at the Hokage's building at 7am. Tsunade and I were already up at 6 so we had plenty of time to get ready.

I crouched down to put my shoes on while Tsunade leaned in the door way out side. We already had breakfast and were about to head out, but I couldn't help but have the feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the Hokage's building Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were already waiting for us. "About time you showed up!"<p>

Instead of arguing for once Tsunade kept quiet to Jiraiya but she turned towards her Sense. "Sense why did you call us all here?"

He took the pipe away from his mouth and began to speak. "I was asked by Kira and the Hokage to inform Anata of her un-official team and her first mission"

Before he could say anymore I jumped into ask about my mission. "Wow! What my mission!"

With a calm face Hiruzen kindly told me. "You will be going on an A-rank mission with Orochimaru to protect a young Prince from assassins. However the mission is mainly for Orochimaru. All you have to do is follow his instructions and give him a little help. Don't worry though its just so Orochimaru can get used to working with other people"

"Wait with you guys! But I haven't even been on a low ranking mission yet!"

"Don't worry Anata I'll protect you!" Jiraiya placed his hand on his chest and smiled proudly but the others had an anime wet drop from their heads.

Hiruzen coughed twice to get attention until we all faced him "Anata you have not been on a D-rank mission yet and you are the most inexperienced ninja to so far this year" I felt a little hurt at his comment, I never planned to come to this world. My face fell to the floor but he continued to speak. "However to get you experience you must complete and A-rank mission with Orochimaru who became a chuunin four months ago-"

Jiraiya cut his Sense off and argued "Wait why Orochimaru and not with me and Tsunade!"

But Hiruzen took it calmly "Because you and Tsunade didn't pass the chuunin exams four moths ago therefore if Anata goes with you she will have less knowledge"

"Oh…"

"What type of mission is it?"

I started to sound nervous and worried about what type of mission would be given to me and Orochimaru, ever since Kira told me there is a good chance I could die I has been put off rushing in to those missions. Especially since I still hadn't found the watch.

"You and Orochimaru will be guarding a young prince for a few nights until you have eliminated the assassins that want to take the princes life. Anata you will not be doing much other than staying close to the prince, but Orochimaru you will be doing the most. Anata is only there to keep an eye on the surrounds or you"

"Understood" Orochimaru replied quickly and emotionless. However I was not so quick to answer.

"Right. Understood" It didn't sound as bad as I expected it to be but I couldn't judge a book from its cover.

"Mean while Tsunade, Jiraiya and I will be going on a mission to guide two travelling families across Konoha to Suna. So we will most likely be gone longer"

"Great when do we set out?" I asked. The more I thought of my first mission despite it involving assassins the more I grew excited.

"Tomorrow morning 5am, I will not be there to say goodbye"

Orochimaru and I both responded positively. I just hoped Orochimaru still acts the same and not go crazy when we're on the mission… alone….

* * *

><p>"Sooo what do you think of the mission?"<p>

He turned to face me, but still he held a blank emotion. "It should not be hard unless you have a problem with it?"

"N-no! Of course not just try not to kill me" I replied quickly but quietly at the last part.

I decided to spend sometime with Orochimaru after we were told our mission. Sarutobi Sense didn't seem to mind. Since then him and I have just been taking a stroll round the garden parks of Konoha.

Orochimaru however had heard what I said and looked a little hurt but he did not try to say anything. When I saw this I felt stupid and had to apologise.

"Wait! I didn't mean it that way! I'm so sorry!"

'WAY TO GO ANAT YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR BIG FRICKIN' MOUTH!'

I did a huge bow and closed my eye's tightly. But there was still no reply. I waited and waited but still no answer.

I opened one eye and then the next as I straightened my self up. The Snake Sannin was no longer standing in front of me. I looked from right to left until I saw him jump lightly down from a thin blossom tree. Slowly I walked towards him and as I got closer I saw him holding two small bird eggs.

"What are-"

"They are laniidae bird eggs"

His eyes met mine and steadily he looked up, but not for long. Placing two eggs on one hand he pulled out a peace of cloth from his pocket and jumped back up to the thin blossom tree. Seconds latter he was down once again, he held a no different reaction than what he did earlier still and emotionless.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to" I wanted to say more but he turned away, however I just had to see the eggs more closely. But I didn't want him to think that I didn't believe what he said, I already insulted him.

Hesitantly I spoke to him as he faced backwards "I… I'm just going to see what they look like, not that I don't trust you or anything" I added on quickly.

"I understand"

So with his answer I jumped up the same tree and found the tiny nest where the eggs laid. Inside the eggs were lightly wrapped up to less than a half so that when the eggs hatched they would not get stuck. I looked in awe and in misjudgement. I wanted to be friends with the Snake Sannin of the leaf.

* * *

><p>"Hey Orochimaru that was really nice of you to do that"<p>

He looked up towards me from the tree he was sitting by and said nothing. No smile appeared but I could see in his eye that the was happy in a way.

"Erm can I ask, why are you still here I thought you would be on your way home?"

"I didn't know you would have wanted me to" I watched as he was about to get up and leave but I sat down and pulled his arm, edging him not to go just yet. But thank fully he sat down again as we both leaned our back on a tree.

After a minute of silent I wasn't the first one to break it. "Anata why did you ask back then if we wanted to be friends?"

Quickly I yawned getting a little sleepy, then looked at him straight in the eyes as I took a breath. "I… I guess I just wanted to know you. Tsunade told me about you and I thought I felt some of the pain since I lost my dad. But our stories are really different, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be friends with you!"

"…"

* * *

><p><span>Orochimaru <span>

I could not say anything. I did not know this girl very well but I was grateful for her words, for this had been the first time I had heard someone say that to me.

As I turned to face her, her eye's were drifting away into sleep. The day had not been long but I suggested to myself it would be best not to disturb her. The second time I took a glance she was already in slumber, resting her head on her shoulder as she leaned for support on to the tree.

With out my mind fully as its self I pulled out the watch from the pocket I kept it in and slipped it into Anata's left side pocket. Thankfully she did awaken but it was getting late as the sun was already setting. I looked carefully over to her observed her sleeping form. So I made up my mind, I'd let the girl sleep and make sure nothing happens to her.

After all we are friends…

* * *

><p><span>No-Ones POV<span>

"Kagura~ wait up!"

The two witches strolled around through the dark forest surrounding Konoha observing the time passing.

"Would you stop stalling" Called the dark witch as she stood still with her arms crossed holding a irritated face.

"But Kagura-…."

"…"

As the two looked up the golden sun starting to slowly set a smile appeared on the dark witches face. Along with the younger witch she smiled and both with the same thought.

"Well time is running short…"

**The Clock is Ticking**

**Sorry for another late update! .**

**I really didn't mean it but I'm full of work and life is so busy! My update will be slow but please keep reviewing I was so happy with all the reviews I got the last chapter =D**

**Thank you:**

Immortal-Puppet-Otaku

OSFG

windwolf1988

DutchyPuppy

Kyoko Kerasaki

tiredgirl

and last but not least!

phantom130 5

=D


End file.
